


Heat me up

by dirtyminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Drabble, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: Derek could smell it before he even entered the room. The sweet pheromones were lingering in the air and clouding his mind.Stiles was in heat.That thought alone made Derek grow harder, his body responding to the sweet calling of his omega.





	Heat me up

Derek could smell it before he even entered the room. The sweet pheromones were lingering in the air and clouding his mind. 

Stiles was in heat. 

That thought alone made Derek grow harder, his body responding to the sweet calling of his omega. 

He could hear Stiles whimper behind the door, crying out his name. 

Derek opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Stiles on his bed, his hips desperately grinding into the bedding and his muscles flexing. 

  
The growl that escaped him shook Stiles out of his trance, his head snapping up while his hips continued moving. 

“Alpha”, Stiles whimpered. 

Derek didn’t waste any time, ripping his clothes in his hurry to get them off. 

He crawled onto the bed behind Stiles, watching as Stiles pulled himself up onto his knees and presented his glistening hole to him. “Please, Derek. Please.” 

Derek stroked one hand along his side, soothing his omega. “I’m here now. I’ll take care of you.” 

He let his fingers flutter over Stiles’ hole, his omega whining as his thumbs catch on Stiles' rim and he pulls him open, making more slick gush out.

"So wet, so ready for me. Gonna breed you so good, pump you so full."

"Please, please, please", Stiles chanted, as Derek positioned himself behind him.

Stiles keened as Derek thrust in, pushing his ass back against Derek's thrust. They both knew that they wouldn't last long, Stiles was too far into his heat and Derek's knot was swelling already. 

"Come on, breed me, Derek!"

  


Derek's knot kept catching on his rim, but Derek kept going, making Stiles whimper.

And then with one final shove, Derek stilled, his knot swelling.

Stiles moaned as he could feel himself being filled.

"Mmh, pump me full", the omega slurred, cum drunk already.

"I'm gonna breed you so good", Derek promised.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
>  Kudos and comments are love


End file.
